Betrayal's child
by Ace7
Summary: What if thing in the high society aren’t what they appear? What if beneath their perfect image lurks a chain of secrets. The Davis children have gone trough trials and turmoil. Managing against all odds to retain their image happiness and the bond they sh
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey! I'm on winter break. I'm having major writer's block on my other 2 fanfics. And I just saw Wildfire's season premiere's- along with the marathon. All this, along with my love for Dani and Junior ('Cause they are so amazing. And I wish the writers would focus more on them. Even thought I usually write about characters that people don't always focus on. They're my favorite) resulted in this Fiction.

Enjoy.

Summary: What if thing in the high society aren't what they appear? What if beneath their perfect image lurks a chain of secrets. The Davis children have gone trough trials and turmoil. Managing against all odds to retain their image happiness and the bond they share. But when their futures dissolve and their past comes to haunt them. How will they respond?

D A N I

If you ask anyone who knows me they would say I'm the most confident person you'll ever meet. That I'm loud and sure of myself. -Possibly too loud and sure of myself.

That's because they don't really know me.

Actually, the only ones I can consider as true friends are my brother and…………

Well, just my brother. There's the Ritter's but I really don't know where I stand there. You'd think with so may people claiming to be my friends that at least one of them would be telling the truth.

I thought so too.

I thought that Jena was my friend. I thought I had finally found someone who cared.

I was wrong.

She was just using me.

I thought Ethan really liked me. It was all a stupid bet. I said no a thousand times but…………

So my brother's pretty much the only person I have left. - He beat Ethan to a pulp when he found out what happened. You must think I 'm a perfect drama queen. Surely my brother isn't the _only _person I have left.

But he is.

What about my mother? Gone- Junior's mother left when she saw me

My father? Yeah right. The gardener's seen more frequently around the house than he is. He's always on some trip. -Once he was gone for a whole year; and missed my birthday.

So that would leave my brother. My older brother, to be more exact. -He's 3 years older than me.

Junior Davis. The greatest brother in the world.

I've never told him that. And he's never said anything like that to me. But we have our moments.

But it doesn't feel right. My whole life, I've been wondering why he cares so much. My own mother didn't want me. Why should anyone else?

Even worse, _I'm_ the reason _his_ mother left.

Guess I better start at the beginning with that one.

When I was a little kid, probably not older than 3. I started noticing every other little girl had a mom. I asked my dad. Who by some phenomenon wonder was around. It was a completely innocent question.

Do I have a mom?

Where is she?

Ok so it was two questions. But still they were simple innocent questions that any 3-year-old would have asked.

Unfortunately, my dad didn't see it that way.

He blew up on every aspect of the word. He yelled at me. He yelled that my mom had left me. That she didn't want me. He even slapped me. Junior was there. He was eight at the time. He protected me. Or at least he tried. My dad stormed out of the house.

Between sobs, I asked Junior if what dad said was true. He said that yes, our mom left us when he was 3.

It didn't take me long to do the math.

She left when I was born.

Needless to say, it didn't exactly do wonders for my self-esteem. I mean my own mother didn't want me. It was obvious she didn't leave because of Junior. She stayed with him for 3 years.

Then I came along.

That's pretty much how my father made me feel. I always felt he blamed me for my mother leaving. My dad _almost _never hit me again after that.- Mostly because he wasn't around. But he did loose patience with me easily. He criticized me on everything whenever he could. H yelled at me, asking what he was doing wrong. Why wasn't I doing things right? I felt hurt but at the same time, guilty. Like I thought I really wasn't trying hard enough. That I was the problem.

Every morning after that I would stare at my reflection in the mirror for a while. Sure that my mom saw something in me when I was born. Something wrong. A fault that every body else missed. Or saw but just didn't tell me. I also became obsessed with finding her. I felt I owned it to myself to know who I am.

Or at least that's what I said.

Truth was, I felt I owned it to Junior. He deserved to have his mother. And it was _my _fault he didn't. I was 9 when I started to snoop for information. I eavesdropped in the cook's and maids' conversations, I listened in on my dad's calls and chats with people I knew had been around long enough to know the truth. I looked at pictures of the family- the ones that were in dad's studio. AKA The forbidden room.

Eventually, the pieces of a puzzle I had been putting together for 3 years- I was 12 now.- slowly fell into place.

The summer after my freshman year of high school, I hired a detective. He came trough. In a matter of weeks I had enough information to figure out where my mother was. After 2 attorneys and a discussion with my father. I took the info and decided to look for myself if I had to. I wouldn't come empty-handed now that I was so close. Junior already knew. But he refused to help me. I didn't resent him thought. I felt that when I found our mother I would be able to repay him for always looking out for me. And I would get to see my mother at the best time. Entering my teens.

Boy was I wrong.

Turns out Isabelle- the person I tracked down is actually Junior's mother. Not mine.

Now I get it.

Now I understand why my dad was always forgetting me. Always criticizing me . He was starting to realize what everyone knew including my biological mother- who I still don't know.

I was a mistake.

He got stuck with me.

And it really was my fault that Junior didn't have a mother.

Great idea mom, but here's a new one.

Why didn't you just abort me.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What if thing in the high society aren't what they appear? What if beneath their perfect image lurks a chain of secrets. The Davis children have gone trough trials and turmoil. Managing against all odds to retain their image happiness and the bond they share. But when their futures dissolve and their past comes to haunt them. How will they respond?

1: Betrayal's child; Scandal.

_My mother not yours_

Junior's words rung in Dani's ears.

_So that's why she didn't want me. Isabelle's not my mother_.

Her dad had been married to Isabelle. Of that she was sure, Junior was older than her.

And she also suspected that their father had given Isabelle no choice but to leave.

But why did her mother abandon her. What had she seen in a baby that was possibly not even a month old?

Probably as soon as she was born.

Dani drank another shot of……………..

What had she been drinking?

She couldn't remember. Dani took a bottle at random and staggered to the couch. On the TV, the race between Wildfire and the Avatar. But she wasn't paying attention. Her mind wandered, partly because thinking with the situation at hand would be sheer torture. But mostly because of the amount of alcohol in her bloodstream.

Dani shuffled to the kitchen. She went to the fridge, took out a whole pie, and then stopped short.

_I can't be that drunk. If I eat this I'll have to diet for a month._

Dani dumped the plate on the kitchen counter. She noticed there was a letter on the counter with her name on it and opened it. She recognized her brother's sloppy handwriting immediately.

It read

Dear Dani:

You'll always be my sister

Don't you ever forget that

Dani felt a spark of comfort shoot through her. But it was quickly followed by self-hatred. She did _not _deserve this. Her mother should have just aborted her instead of dumping her at daddy's Starbuck's doorstep. Dani kept reading.

But, by the time you read this

I'll be long gone

I've decided to do just what dad told me to

Try it without the Porsche.

Love ya sis

Always have, always will

Junior.

Dani felt anger pump through her veins. Their father had really done it this time. Junior was gone. Their father had caused one of the only real friends she had -and probably her best friend- to walk out of the house.

She stood up and headed out the door.

"A toast. To Tina Sharp. And to The Avatar. My best racing horse" Ken Davis raised his glass. The rooms rung with several "hear_ hear"._ The honor's party was running smoothly. Granted, Junior and Dani weren't there yet. He wasn't worried. Junior would come around. And Dani was much more helpful, not to mention useful, if she stayed home. Somehow she always managed to do something wrong. And her timings were amazingly wearisome.

"Well if it isn't daddy dearest," an oddly familiar slurred voice said behind him Davis whirled around and his expression immediately changed. Standing there in clothes that were completely inadequate for the occasion stood Dani

"Dani What do you think you're doing" He snarled at her trough-gritted teeth.

"What do you think" She sneered at him "I came to the party. What's the matter? Mad because I may ruin your God dammed Image!"

A few people turned around. And Ken had never felt like smacking the worthless little brat right on the face. But he contained himself. That would only make it worse. Besides, there would be plenty of time for that in the privacy of their own home.

Meanwhile, Dani didn't waste any time.

"Now some of you might think that my father here is among the finest in high society. But his kids are a mess! I mean I'm obviously not at my best and…"

Ken tensed he had to stop this before she said anything else. He grabbed her by the arms and held her down by force. Dani struggled a bit but he held her down hard.

"Dani do not embarrass yourself"

"I'm not finished embarrassing you father." Once more. Ken wanted nothing more than to slap that sneer

right off her face.

"That's enough," He said raising his voice

"You think so" She retorted at him also raising her voice. By now, almost half the room had their eyes fixed on them. No one noticed that among the crowd lurked a reporter with his camera capturing every moment.

"You didn't think that not telling us ABOUT OUR MOTHERS. AN-AND HAVE THAT BITCH ISABELLE HUMILIATE ME WASN'T ENOUGH." Dani shrieked at the top of her lungs. She was completely hysterical by now. Ken was about to loose patience when he saw Matt Ritter approach Dani and lead her out of the room.

Ken plastered on a smile. "Everything is fine. Dani just had a bit too much celebrating. Please go on with your business"

It took longer than expected, but eventually everyone went back to his or her current conversations. With that taken care of, Ken headed in the direction in which Matt and Dani went.

"Dani What was that all about?"

Matt asked her as soon as they were out. Dani just shook her head as Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Matt held her. He wanted to do more. To help her. But he didn't know anything about what had happened. Dani wouldn't do something like this for nothing. Something had to be really wrong.

_Junior, where the hell are you!_

He knew the only way to make any progress was if Junior came. He was the only one that could make things right. Dani looked up at him as if just realizing where she was.

"I gotta go, " She mumbled turning around.

"Wait" he said grabbing her arm. His eyes were full of concern. "Are you OK? Do you want me to walk you home?"

_Anything but go with my dad._ Dani thought. Her dad was sure to be steaming after her little performance. And with Junior gone she would be alone in the house with him…

"That's quite alright Matt I'll take it from here."

Dani tensed. Was he taking her home with her? The party was almost over when she arrived. He could leave early with no problem. She looked up at her dad. His eyes were angry. Dani suddenly remembered when she had seen him like this and all at once she wanted nothing more than to tell Matt to take her with him.

Matt looked from Dani to Mr. Davis. He had a bad feeling about leaving them alone. Mr. Davis seemed calm but the tension radiating from him was as strong as a bulldozer. But he didn't think that defying him would exactly help. He gave Dani a reassuring look then left.

Dani watched in a daze as Matt left.

_And then, there were two._

Her father waited until Matt was far enough then grabbed her roughly by the wrist with an iron grip. Dani winced.

"Come on Dani " He said with mocking sweetness. "Time to go home."


	3. Chapter 3

**K E N**

This was unacceptable. Dani should know better. Getting drunk before the honor's party! She could have said too much. I took her in because basically I had no choice. What would people say if they saw me dumping a baby in an orphanage. Even when Isabelle left. I kept her. What else could I do? Isabelle wasn't coming back no matter what I did with the …… The thing I bought home.

Besides, Junior had already seen her. I never meant for them to be close. I tried to split them up. But it was too late. I had let that minor thing slip my mind. If I threw her out Junior would probably call a cop and accuse me of child abandonment. Ironic, isn't it?

No. I would gain nothing by getting rid of her. By keeping her at least my image didn't suffer. Until today, today she proved true what I had always known.

She was the biggest mistake of mi life. I tried. I gave her the best education and everything a kid needs. And she failed me! Embarrassed me in one of the most important functions of my life!

No, this was too much. She will not do this again. And just like any other ill-mannered child.

She must be disciplined


	4. Chapter 4

K R I S

I never thought that I would feel sympathy towards Dani. Ever since I arrived here she's been on my case. I never thought that it may just be jealousy over Matt. Until a few months ago. When I started going on with her brother Junior. She left me alone.

But even then. I thought nothing of her. But now…

What did she mean with that about two mothers?

Why did she looked so scared when her father took her away?

I never stopped to consider a fact that had been revealed to me months ago.

Dani and Junior grew up without a mother.

And even thought I'm sure it was hard for Junior. I know it was even harder on Dani. I know because I've been there.

See, my mom was……

Well, she never……

She just………

Let's just say I can relate.

Maybe I judged Dani too harshly? She did leave me alone after she was sure there was nothing between me and Matt. And she did stick up for Junior when he was late because he had to stay with her at the hospital. Today I realized that there might be more to Dani that what meets the eye.

But that still doesn't mean I'm not looking for Junior before I speak try to speak to her in a non-hostile way.

I mean we're not exactly best friends and I know that when I'm having a crappy day I don't really want to deal with anyone. Least someone who I'm hardly on friendly terms with. And she and Junior look pretty close so if she does want to deal with someone. It should be him.

And even if Junior and I aren't dating anymore, we're still friends. And she and Matt grew up together so I'm gonna have to learn to live with her anyway.

I hope we find Junior.

I hope nothing really bad happens to Dani.-She's my rival not my enemy. Ok, so maybe we're not friends either but she is Junior's sister. I hope Junior isn't mad at me and wants to be friends.

And I really hope Pablo isn't mad at me


	5. Chapter 5

2 Betrayal's child: Truth and Dare. Part 1

Junior snuck in through the back door of the house. His house. No, he corrected himself, His father's house. Halfway through his way across the hall, Junior's cell phone went off. Startling him half to death. He turned it off and pressed himself against the wall. Relief washed over him. No one had heard it. He was about to enter the main room that connected the living room and the front door. In it rested the stairs that led to the rooms.

Junior froze. Inside was none other than his father. He pressed himself against the wall and stayed there. His father couldn't stay there forever.

Could he?

"What the hell were you thinking!"

At first, Dani couldn't find her voice. Her father had been silent all the way home. And he had already taken a few shots. She tensed her body to keep it from shaking

"Wait I know what you were thinking! Nothing! I take you in after your mother dumps you. And you yell to everyone the loathsome mistake I've been trying to keep secret!"

Dani felt her eyes burn. That was how he saw her. As a mistake, he had to live with.

"Dad I .. It's just.." Dani stammered .Her father started towards her. She instinctively backed away until she hit the wall. Her father grabbed her arms with the same vice-like grip. Dani flinched and tried to break free. Without much success.

"Do you want to throw your life away Dani?" He said menacingly. "You want to follow in your brother's footsteps?."

Dani pushed him back with strength she didn't know she had. "Don't bring Junior up" she whispered fiercely. "He isn't throwing his life away. He's trying to live it. And it's because you can't respect that. That he left. You should know about throwing one's life away with what you did when you were married to Isabelle.." Dani felt the slap before she even saw it coming. His hand connected with her cheek and she lost her balance. Slumping against the wall.

She was in full-terror mode now. Her father was coming towards her again….

"What are you doing ! Stop!"

Junior stood at the doorframe fighting the urge to knock his father out into the next room. He went to where Dani was and glared at his father.

"Don't blame her! Nothing that's happening is her fault. _You_ cheated on my mom. _My mom _left. _I_ wanted to leave."

His father met his glare with one of his own.

"Are you seriously gonna throw everything away because of that Kris-girl? Wake up! Do you know what your problem is? You can't see beyond tomorrow. I made the same mistake! I sold my soul to a woman who couldn't care less. And look what I had to deal with" He said pointing to Dani.

"You had a life dad. You threw it away. I'm 19! I'm starting to live my life. Let me!"

His father gave him a final glare. "You will be back" he said to him "And you!" He said to Dani. "I'll see you in the morning!"

With that, he stormed out without as much as a second glance.

Junior gave a frustrating sigh and turned around to see Dani. She was standing now. Leaning on the wall for support. He walked towards her.

"Hey" he said softly. She didn't look at him. He gently, briefly, touched the white mark on her face and she finally looked up. Tears were forming in the back of her eyes. But she was holding them back. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I-I'll be fine. Please don't go. I mean what am I going to do with what he said.? With what he did? What do I do with that?"

"Come with me" He offered. He knew what she meant. No way was he going to leave her here now.

She shook her head.

"I don't think that's the answer for me. I mean, my dad will force me to move back. And I'll have to live here or he might even keep me from seeing you"

That was true. Their father was powerful. He could arrange that easily. But he still didn't want to leave Dani alone.

"You're not gonna disappear. Are you?". Dani asked snapping Junior out of his thoughts . Was he going to disappear? Was that why Dani had gotten so mad at their father when he bought Junior up? Did she think that when he said in that note that he was gone that he was leaving her behind?

He put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned in, he put his other arm around her protectively. "No, of course not I'll call you as soon as I get there. Look, what if, when I get a place I get an extra room you can come and visit when things here get too difficult."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'd like that. Thanks. And Junior?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm-I'm sorry your mom left because of me"

Junior couldn't believe it. He knew she meant it but all he could think of was how his mom had rejected Dani. Had she really blamed a baby for what their dad did?

"Don't be" he said gently, but firm at the same time. "She made her choice. If she wanted to leave instead of just taking you in. It was her loss"

"Yeah I guess, but still…"

"I know" he sighed. It wasn't as if he hadn't missed having a mom every now and then during his childhood. But it was worse for Dani. She was a girl. And there were things in which he really didn't know what to do or say. It was frustrating not to be able to help her.

"Listen, I have to go. I'll call you as soon as possible. Try and get some rest ok?"

She stepped back and nodded , "Yeah, ok. I'll try, something tells me I'm in for the king of all hangovers."

Junior had to laugh at that. Dani hardly ever drank more than necessary. She hardly ever got drunk. Usually he was the one who pulled stunts like that.

"Are you serious? That's what set dad's fire off ?"

"Yeah" Dani mumbled lowering her gaze.

"Don't worry about it. Dad's going on a trip at noon. It'll blow over by then. Listen to the voice of experience"

That did it. Dani couldn't help but laugh. Junior had to be the only one who could take something like getting drunk at one of your father's functions and joke abut it. Even more amazingly he made people laugh about it.

"Take care ok" he said finally. Dani nodded. He turned around started to lave.

"You know, you can go out the front door now" She called at him with a grin.

Junior smiled to himself. It was nice to have the old Dani back "Yeah I know. But the garage's this way"

"Whatever happened to _trying it without the Porsche _?"

"I'll just go on a final ride .You know. A last moment between a guy and his car" He retorted as he headed out. "Night"

"Night"


	6. Chapter 6

J U N I OR

He hit her! He hit Dani! Why am I so surprised? He's done it before. Granted, not in a while. But still…

How could someone hit Dani? I mean sure she can be a brat sometimes, not to mention annoying but she doesn't have it easy.

No one does-Everyone pretends to be in control when they're really not. That's high society for you. But the thought of someone hitting her makes me go crazy. She's just 15. She's going through things I can't help her with. Thing only a mom-or sister, or another girl- can help her with.

Of course that's the one thing I can't help her with.

I don't know who's worse, my mom, her mom ,or dear old dad.

Why did my mom leave. Well, I know the answer to that one. The real question's why didn't she just take Dani in? She wasn't even a year old for God's sake! It wasn't her fault who her parents were.

Granted. When blinded by rage people tend to do things they wouldn't do otherwise. Actually, when asked who's worst, my mom's actually at the bottom of the list.

Secondly comes Dani's mom. I'm more than grateful to her for giving me Dani as a sister. But that doesn't change the fact that she abandoned her as soon as she was born. Nice huh. And she never made an effort to contact her. Did she think she was doing Dani a favor? Did she have any idea of how dad would treat her?

Oh yes. On top of the list is the master of masks. Dear old dad. He always made it clear that there was something in Dani he couldn't stand. It drove her crazy. She was always trying to please him. And he couldn't have been a bigger jerk.

I'll never forget the first time he hit her. She was only 5. That was when he told Dani that her mother hadn't wanted her. Simple and clear. Way to raise a kid's self-esteem dad.

Dani slept in my room that night. The next day dad told me he hadn't meant to hit her. That it would never happen again. And that if I told anyone they would split us up. I didn't believe him. I was eight, not stupid. But as for the telling anyone…

I didn't know back then if he was telling the truth. But I didn't want to take the chance.

Since telling someone was out of the question. I took it upon myself to look after Dani. She was my little sister after all.

She didn't exactly make my job any easier.-Flirting with every one of my friends who were 3 years older than her didn't help.

But I felt like I had to protect her from jacka-ahem, jerks like my dad. Like Ethan.

Ethan. That idiot made a bet with his friends about sleeping with Dani! That was about 3 weeks ago. When Dani found out she pushed him in a lake. When I found out……

Well, let's just say he would have been better off with the lake if he didn't know how to swim. Relax I didn't kill him. Not even close. I wanted to, but it wasn't worth it. But I did beat him up and told him if he ever came near Dani again he would regret it all his life. Matt also wanted a turn with him. Which is understandable. He _was_ my best friend. We- Me, Him, and Dani- grew up together.

That's why I'm getting a place with an extra room. I want to start a new life. But I not leaving her behind.She's the only reason I even stuck around this long.


	7. Chapter 7

3; Betrayal's child: Truth and Death 2

Dani woke up with her head throbbing. How did Junior deal with this? She glanced at the clock and smiled to herself.

12:30

His father was already gone. She took a cold shower, and made herself a cup of coffee. Figuring that if it helped Junior with his hangovers, it would do her good. As she waited for the coffee to be brewed , she went over to the medicine cabinet and took out some aspirins. She took out 2 and swallowed them dry. She was about to get her coffee when the phone rang.

"Hello" She said into the phone. She put the phone between her shoulder and her ear and headed for the coffee pot.

"May I speak to Ken Davis please" An unfamiliar voice said from the other end.

"He's out on a flight" she said as she filled her mug to it's capacity. "But I'm Danielle Davis. Can I take a message?"

"There's been an accident"

Dani felt an icy chill go trough her spine. It took a moment to find her voice

"Wh-what ?" She croaked.

"A car accident. We found a Porsche crashed in the lake"

_Porsche? Junior!_

The mug she was holding fell from her hands. _No. No. NO!_

Dani leaned against the Ritter's car with her mind in a haze. On the lake's shore, Matt and Kris talked with the officer. Fragments of their conversation drifted in and out.

_No one could have survived this…Can't find the body…Where is he?_

She felt the wetness in her cheeks before she even realized she was crying.

_I should have gone with him. This isn't happening. It can't be. Junior can't be gone. He said he wouldn't disappear. I can't loose him. He can't be dead. He's only 19! I'll wake up any moment and he'll be…_

"Dani", a familiar voice broke Dani's train of thought. She looked up to find Matt in front of her. With his hand resting casually on her shoulder. He was looking at her with genuine concern. "Do you want me to make the call" he asked her softly

_Call?_

Dani realized her cell phone was clutched in her hand.

_Oh right I was supposed to call my dad._

The thought of dealing with her father after what had happened the previous night. And that she would have to live without Junior were too much.

Dani heard a cry escape her lips. "Just take me to your house" she choked out "I'll figure it out from there."

Matt nodded understandingly. In a minute, Kris joined them. Matt led her to the back seat . Dani watched the road rush by her window without really seeing


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I know I said the POVs were going to be separate but this were short so I thought I would just put them in the same section. Besides, technically, they are separated.

K R I S

Why did I ask him to go away? I shouldn't have done that. I should have heard him out before breaking up with him. Turns out the whole Tina Sharp ting wasn't even his fault. I can't believe he's gone.

I just can't believe it.

Matt isn't doing so well either. I mean he and Junior have been best friends forever. And Dani… well, she's really taking it hard. I really feel bad for her. She and Junior were so close. I don't know what to say. Or what to do. Granted.

She was quiet the whole ride

I can't believe Junior's dad isn't here. What a jerk!

Maybe Dani didn't call him yet. Either way I feel more sympathy towards Dani than him. Sympathy? Dani? Whoa.

I don't know why but I just can't trust him. It's like this gut feeling. Like there's something about him that……doesn't feel right.

I wouldn't blame Dani if she didn't call him. I wouldn't want to deal with him either.

M A T T

I can't believe this is happening. I mean, I saw the car. I heard what the officer said. But still feels so surreal. Kind of dream-like. I guess all that about denial being the first stage of grieving is true.

I think that's why Dani hasn't called her dad. It would materialize all this. Make it real.

Dani…

She's really taking it hard. She asked me if I minded if she went up to my room for a while. She hasn't come out. I asked her if she wanted something. I know she hasn't eaten yet. But she barely shook her head. I've never seen her like this. It's like this part of her that was in love with life died along wit Junior and all that's left's a lifeless shell.

I'm not giving up on her thought. I know Junior would want me to take care of her.

D A N I

Junior's dead. Junior's dead. Junior's dead. Junior's dead.

Maybe if I keep saying this to myself I'll actually believe it.

I feel like at any moment I'll wake up and see him. Alive. Joking with Matt, flirting with Kris…

Kris.

As much as I want to hate her, I just can't. She made Junior happy. I don't think I ever hated her. I think I was just afraid of loosing both Matt and Junior. Whoa. And on tonight's episode of "Things I wouldn't admit to myself if I wasn't feeling like I'm completely isolated from the world and hadn't eaten anything since the day before the honor's party."

That's pretty much how I feel. Detached. It's like all of this is happening to someone else. Like I'm watching a movie or something.

I don't want to call my dad now. Maybe I'll let Matt do it.

Whenever my dad went berserk on me, Junior was always there. He made me feel safe. Then when he got closer to graduating he gave me hope.

Now I'm gonna have to deal with my dad on my own.

For 3 more years.

Junior's dead. I have to live with my dad for 3 more years.

Maybe if I keep saying that to myself too. I'll also start to believe it.

Maybe it'll sink in. and this won't feel so dream-like.

Or more likely, nightmarish.


	9. Chapter 9

4; Betrayal's child: Dream or Reality?

Dani stood on Matt's window with her mind completely blank. No, scratch that. Her mind was in a haze. Underneath that fogginess, thoughts were racing at lighting speed.

_What now? Should I call dad? What do I say? Is he gonna dump it all on me? How come they can't find Junior's Body? Is it at the bottom of the lake? Everything's happening so fast. In an instant my whole world turned upside down. I wonder if I can stay here…_

"Dani" the voice sounded far away. It sounded familiar. But she couldn't place it. It was a male 's voice. It wasn't Matt. That much she knew. Who was it? She tried to shake some of the haziness away. Without much success.

"Dani. It's me" The voice was stronger now. Clear as day. She suddenly knew who it was. Tears burned her eyes once more and cascaded freely down her cheeks. She turned around. And slowly raised her gaze and she saw him standing on the doorway. Tears blinded her vision and she felt her whole body start to shake.

_Junior._

Junior saw her and immediately felt waves of guilt wash over him. She didn't look like the witty teen he had grown up with. Her tear-stained face was pale and painted a spaced-out look that he had never seen on her. Her eyes were stony and eerie. It was almost like looking at a cloned android or his sister.

He walked over to her until he they were separated by an inch and put his hand on her shoulder. For an instant she tensed, but then she relaxed.

Dani suddenly felt dizzy. She didn't dare look up at him. Afraid she would find an empty space in his place.

Junior observed patiently as she slowly looked up and met is eyes. She held her gaze for a second and then her eyes seemed to come into focus as if she had just wrapped her mind around the fact that he was there. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her shake as huge sobs racked her thin frame.

"It's ok." he whispered soothingly stroking her hair. Matt hadn't been kidding. And he thought Kris had been shaken up.

After a good 5 minutes he felt her body relaxed. He sat her down on Matt's bed. "You ok now?"

"Yeah" she said shakily "I -I thought… I thought you were….I mean the officer called and….." Dani stammered.

"It was a convertible. I hit the water." He explained gently "See, I'm fine there's not a scratch on me"

Dani nodded dully. It was hard to know what she was thinking. Not knowing what else to do he put an arm around her shoulder. She leaned in and closed her eyes for a moment. Then looked up and stared him I the eye.

"Why?" she croaked in a small voice that resembled a 10-year-old's

Junior sighed. He should have know she was gonna ask. "I had to. It was the only way to start fresh." For a moment , he was afraid she might be furious at him. Hate him even. He wouldn't really blame her. But in her eyes he saw only understanding. The same understanding that she always showed him. That she _only _showed him.


	10. Chapter 10

3; Betrayal's child: Strategy.

Dani glanced at the note her father had left her this morning before taking his flight. Somehow, that morning felt like it was weeks ago.

Dani

I know I did the wrong thing

Let me make it up to you

Dad

That was all. In another time Dani would have felt lousy that her own father would be so cold with her. But now, not only was she used to it, but she also thought of it as an opportunity.

She took out her cell phone and dialed her father's number.

'Hello" a gruff voice said from the other side of the line.

"I get 4 horses of the racing stables, and if in 3 years they don't come trough, I stay and drop the subject. But if they do, I either join as a co-owner or leave with my stack" Her father seemed to know instantly who she was and what she was talking about.

"1 horse" he stated calmly.

Dani felt her body tense. One horse? Was he serious?

"3" she said. She hoped she sounded firmer than she felt/

"1" His father repeated in the same toneless voice/

"Two"

"Dani I don't have to make this deal" Dani felt frustration and anger shadow her. She knew he had her.

"Of my choosing"

"Avatar excluded"

"Fine' she said copying her father's tone.

"I'll mail you the contract by next week"

With that he hung up.

Dani smiled to herself. Somehow she knew something like this was gonna happen. Maybe that was why she felt an idea slowly crawl from her subconscious. It wasn't a certain win. But she would make it work.

AN: So this is about it. I'm planning to cover some more episodes and give them a twist of my own. (Kris and Junior won't be apart for long for instance) But what I really want to do is concentrate on Dani. I really enjoyed working on this over the week and hope you enjoy it.

But the bad news is. I am going back to school the day after tomorrow. Why fate? Why?


	11. AN

**AN: **I'm sorry I haven't continued with this fic I've had a lot on my plate lately.-Meaning since school started again after winter break.

I still do so it'll be some time before I update. There's something I have to do in order to pass a certain class so I'll have to put all of my fanfics on hold.

Again sorry. I'll try to update as fast as I can. I'LL CONTINUE TO WACHT Wildfire's new episode and I'll take notes so that I can use them for this Fanfic.


	12. Chapter 11

An: Hey I'm back. Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've just had a lot to do lately. But as soon as I got some time, this was the first fic I updated. I have so many ideas and I already know were this fic is going, but thanks to that wonderful slavery called school I just can't find the time to write them down. This goes on after Dangerous Liaisons.

**Junior**

I am the world's biggest idiot.

I mean. what the hell's wrong with me. Kris made it pretty clear that she didn't want anything to do with me. So why can't I forget about it and move on?

Sleeping with her when she called me over to help at Rain tree might have had something to do with it.

About that……

I realized at that moment in her trailer that she still wants to be with me. I know it. And she knows it too!

I think.

How pathetic can a guy get. She dumps me. She tells me she doesn't want anything to do with me. That what we did was a mistake. And I just can't get her out of my mind. And even worse, Rebecca's right there. She's been so great trough all of this. She's just not ….Kris. Ok Kris get out of my brain now. I mean , it's this some kind of torture? Reject a guy and then keep coming into his mind to remind him how much he misses you?

Rebecca's so great. She's kind, beautiful, witty, smart, she's also sarcastic-but a good sarcastic. An she sees me as more than a rich guy's son. Problem is she also made it pretty clear she doesn't do flings. Kinda like …..Kris.

Damn it.

Are all girls like this or do I just have bad luck? Or good luck?

Isabelle's back in my life. At first I didn't want anything to do with her. She hurt Dani and anyone who does that immediately goes into my dark list. Specially if I can't do anything about it and they get away with it. But then I heard her side of the story and I found myself believing her. It's not like it was that hard. I mean I had to choose who to believe, her or my dad. She won. Barely, but she did. And I have to admit it. It actually feels nice to have a mother around. She's just so…I don't know. There's something about her that feels so right. She comes around regularly now. And I don't really mind. I'm gonna have to start cutting our visits short though. Dani's been staying at dad's for a week now since Isabelle came back. I know she told her where I lived so that we could have a second chance. And I'm glad. But I don't want her staying with my father any longer. If Isabelle's ok with it I'll be fine. But if she isn't then we're all just gonna have to deal. If she doesn't want Dani around she's not gonna see much of me either. Because that's who I am. The only thing that I've always been sure of. Before being Isabelle's son. Or some rich dude's kid. Before being Matt's best friend even.

I am my sister's keeper.


	13. Chapter 12

4:Betrayal's Child: Misplaced trust

Junior sat on his beat-up sofa eating chips and flipping trough channels.

_Where are all the good shows today?_, he though. He had been channel surfing for almost half an hour and still couldn't find anything good. He finally gave up and decided to turn it off and listen to some music. He went trough the stations for a while before finally settling on Highway to hell.

_One of the upsides of having my own place, I can play my music as loud as I can and no one can say anything._

"Hey Rock n' Roll guy!" a familiar voice came trough the door. Or was it one of the walls?

"Turn THE MUSIC DOWN! You've got neighbors!"

_Ok so maybe I can't really play mi music as loud as I want. But I can still play it louder than I did back home. No. Back at my dad's. _Junior tough as he turned the volume knob down.

_Not my home. Not a home. Not without Dani at least. Now that we're both out of that house. It's not a home._

As his thoughts shifted to Dani he felt the worry and guilt he had felt almost every day for the past week wash over him. Worry for what their dad might do to her if he was mad enough, or drunk enough, or both.. And guilt over both the fact that he wouldn't be there to protect her and that he had hardly seen her since Isabelle walked in to the picture. When it came to families theirs was amazingly small. It only consisted of the two of them. Of course there was also the Ritter's but it still wasn't the same. That was Matt's family. He ate dinner with them and felt safe under their roof. Matt knew he could always find comfort in that house whenever his world stopped making sense. The Davis kids however…

They found anything but comfort in that house, Felt anything but safe. Whoever said "A house is not a home" really had it right. The big house made them feel trapped while growing up, like there was no escape,. Instead of being a sanctuary, it was a purgatory. Junior thought back to all the times he had been forced to stand up to their father in order to keep Dani safe. Their father worked hard day and night to keep his alcoholism a secret-in fear that it would ruin his image. But he didn't have to worry about that in the privacy of their own house. Inside of it their father would get drunk beyond reason and terrorize them, taking out all the anger and frustration he held for whatever reason on his kids. But mostly, he would just babble on about the soul-stealing witch that had gotten him stuck with Dani. Dani was always his verbal punch bag when he got that way. And sometimes, not only a verbal; punch bag but a literal one.

_That's enough. _Junior ordered himself.

His mind was taking him to a place he didn't want to go. But it was too late, his mind had already wandered into a realm of repressed memories and now he couldn't turn back. He could see all his childhood memories, clear as day, rushing before his eyes like a fast-forwarding movie. Image after image….

Dani curled up into a ball in her bed at the age of 4, after their father had hit her for the first time the day she questioned him about her mother. After hearing from her own father that her mom had abandoned her as soon as she could without looking back. Dani cowering in a corner at the age of four as their drunken father showed his abusive tendencies for the first time. Dani showing a burnt hand at 5 when their father got mad because she hadn't made him a hangover food-of course it had never occurred to the bastard that a 5-year-old had no idea of how to handle the stove. Junior had never really known where the few maids that didn't have that day off where. But he knew they weren't anywhere near the kitchen-then again, it was a big house. The next flashbacks were just repeated occasions of the first ones. Dani lying in a hospital bed after "falling down the stairs" at seven. Junior himself showing bruises in his arms and back after every attempt to protect his sister . Dani at thirteen back in the hospital with 3 broken ribs, after their father lost his temper again for the first time in 3 years.-their father hadn't been home that much and usually came straight to his office. They actually believed it was all over. Until 2 months after Dani turned 13, Junior, no longer a seven-year-old kid but a sixteen-year-old had to keep himself in check. He knew he was still a minor and that if he told anyone what really happened to Dani they would probably split them up. But seeing Dani in that hospital bed, knowing what really happened. He felt like he was going to loose it and beat his father's rich jerk faced butt up and down the stairs.

The memory flashes ended as quick as they came and Junior found himself shaking in anger and guilt at the remembrance of those times. And knowing that Dani had been at that house for a week in the company of their father wasn't exactly helping .

_I need to make sure she's ok, _he thought.

And if she wasn't…….

She had to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dani listened intently by her door. Hoping he would leave soon. It hadn't been as bad as before. But it still scared her. She heard footsteps fade away and the front door closed. For a moment she just sat there, afraid to even move. She heard her father's car pull out of the driveway and felt a wave of relief wash over her. But it left as soon as it came.

He would be back.

Dani walked over to her mirror and stared at her reflection. A bruise was slowly forming on her cheek and there was a cut above her right eye. She felt tears come to her eyes as she realized how familiar this was. She reached for the cover-up and applied it almost expertly. Her phone rang startling her half to death. She took a moment to compose herself before mumbling a shaky "hello" into the phone.

"Dani? What's wrong? You sound like you've been crying. Everything ok?"

"hi Junior, Yeah I'm fine. I was just watching a movie and it had a sad ending" Dani replied lying trough her teeth. She usually told her brother everything. But lately he had just been so busy. He never asked how thing were in the house anymore.

_At least not since Isabelle came into the picture. Besides it's not that bad. This is the first time in a while. Hasn't happened since the Porsche incident. It'll probably stop soon enough…_

"You're can be so emotional sometimes", Juniors' relieved voice broke Dani out of her reverie. "It was just a movie Dani. In real life the actors get paid millionaire amounts of money, buy each and everyone of their heart's desire and live happily ever after."

Dani smiled at her brother's wit. He always managed to make a joke out of anything.

"You know if the club doesn't work out you 'd make one hell of a story-teller" she said sarcastically.

"I'll keep that in mind. Listen. I heard about this new music store at the mall and I was thinking maybe we could go check it out. Get some CDs, maybe grab a bite to eat"

_Wasn't expecting that._

"Yeah ok," she said "When and where?"

Before Junior could answer a beep came from the phone. On the other end of the line the same thing happened.

"I have another call", they both said at the same time.

After about five minutes Dani returned to the conversation a few seconds later, Junior did the same.

"It was Matt" Dani informed him. "Is it ok if he tags along?"

"Can Rebecca tag along too? It was her on the other line"

"Yeah ok. Wait, who's Rebecca?"

"She's a fiend of mine. She's the one helping us with the club."

"Uh-uh"

"What?" he said irritably. He already knew thought he knew that tone. He hated that tone.

"Nothing" Dani said defensively, "It's just that if there's one thing I learned from growing up with you. Is that the term friend can have a lot of meanings"

"Dani!"

"I'm just saying.."

"Say good night Dani" He said tensely. He had forgotten how much his sister got on his nerves

"Goodnight Dani"

"Dani…" he said in his warning voice.

"Ok. Ok. God you're such a hot-head..Towmorrow work for you?"

Tomorrow's fine by me"

"Kay. I'm sure your girlfriend's very nice"

"She. Is. Not. My. Girl…."

"Good night Junior"


	14. An2sorrydon'thateme!

I forgot to put this on the last chapter. This is were the fic separates from the series. I missed some episodes thank to that hell-ish slavery called school so I have to do it this way. You can see were this is going can't you? It's gonna be way cool just wait. I say that there are almost no fanfics on Wildfire compared to otherv shows. That sucks! There's so much writing material in this show./ So Wildfire fans! Redeem yourselves!

Also I loved the last episode. My fav part was...

Junior-How do I look?

Matt-Who's tux is that?

Junior-My dad's. I lost mine on the last Ball

Matt-How'd you loose a tux?

Junior grins with a I-didn't-do-it look(the one that always gives us away) and Matt gets the picture

Matt-Aaaaaarg! On second thought don't answer that.

I was laugjing my head off. It was just so funny. The look on Junor's face...the look on Matt's face. Priceless.

Alreeady working on next chap!

Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Betrayal's Child: Of secrets and waiting

"Junior this is ridiculous!" Dani exclaimed when she saw the money Junior was spending on 2 cds and 3 video games. "You're spending more money now that you did when you were rich"

"And you have room to talk?" Junior said nodding to the many bags Dani-or rather Matt was holding. "Taking "shop-til-you-drop" a little too literal aren't you sis"

Danni opened her mouth with the perfect comeback in mind but didn't get to say anything since Rebecca cut in "Now now" she said in a teacher-tone that sent everyone cracking up "If you 2 don't behave and stop fighting I'm going to give you a time out and sent you each into a corner"

Junior paid for the stuff and they headed for the food court.

"So I hear you got a new horse" Junior said to Dani as they all sat down in a booth. Dani nodded. "Oh my God Junior you should see him he's gorgeous! And fast! And he was such a steal"

Interesting choice of words, Junior thought Matt'd told him all about the little adventure and how he got the horse. To be honest Junior was impressed. He'd always been the bold one of the group. Who knew cautious responsible Matt had it in him.

"He is really good", Matt added taking Dani's hand. A move that-swift as it was didn't go unnoticed by Junior.

"Dani really has an eye for this" he said "All of the horses she's picked so far are at wildfire level or around there"

Junior smiled at his sister who beamed at this comment.

He hadn't realized until now how much he missed her. It was amazing that banter at the music store had made him realize this.

Then again that was the thing with siblings. Can't live with them, can't live without them.

He glanced at his sister again. He just wished he knew what was wrong. That was another thing with siblings you could always read each other like a book. Dani and him especially, since they were pretty much all each other had growing up.

A part of Junior wanted to ask right then and there but he decided against it. He would confront her in time.

"Dani is everything ok?"

Dani turned around to face her brother. Matt and Rebecca had both left and the 2 Davises had decided to just keep walking trough the mall together.

"Everything's fine" she said with a smile so fake it made her face tired.

"Dani we grew up together" he said giving her a look that said he clearly wasn't buying it. "Meaning that even if the rest of the world falls for that bullshit I won't"

"You know Matt fell for it'

"I always knew he was the stupid one" he said but he couldn't keep the bitter edge from seeping into his voice. Matt was his best friend his brother in anything but blood. And being the bigger of the 2(because really Junior had been a wimp) had become rather…protective him and Dani.

Which was why telling him was out of the question. Matt had gotten in a fight with 4 kids in 3rd grade because they'd started picking on Junior if he were to know what their father did to them Matt would be furious. He'd want to confront their father and Kenneth Davis wasn't a man to be taken lightly. It had long since been decided that they cared too much about their friend to let him in on their little family situation.

He turned to Dani looking straight at her so she wouldn't lie to him-a trick only he knew of.

"He did it again didn't he?"

Dani looked down suddenly finding the tiles of the floor surprisingly interesting.

"Maybe"

"You're staying at my place tonight" Junior said in a tone that meant no negotiation available.

Dani nodded and despite the tears behind her eyes smiled, for all of his child-like-wonderness It was nice when Junior went into big-brother mode.

"Fine" she said "but is Rebecca going to be there?"

"Dani" he said he'd been hoping Dani would mope just a bit longer if only so he wouldn't have to handle another annoying little sister bit.

Fat chance

"It's a simple question Junior" Dani said now completely back to normal her eyes glinted and as glad as he was she was doing better Junior wondered if maybe just maybe she could let it rest this one time

"I just want to know if I should bring my head phones with me"

"I don't know do I need mine next time we go to Matt's?"

He was going to hell for this he knew it but her face was worth that and more.

"Matt and I are partners"

"And Rebecca and I are friends"

"Won't Kris be glad?"

"Dani!"

Dani giggled and walked ahead to the car.

Junior shut up then knowing Dani had won this comeback battle No one could say he didn't know how to loose gracefully.

So he stuck his tongue out at her instead.

"Oh very mature"

Junior gave her his usual smirk knowing it would annoy her more than anything he could say and opened the car door. In the back of his mind though all he could think of was his father and how much time Dani was spending alone with him. He couldn't take her with him just yet that much he knew-the last time he had pissed his father off without a plan it had landed him a concussion. He glanced at his sister as she got in the car she seemed fine-Dani was strong, he knew, stronger than people gave her credit for, stronger than most people twice her age. She had not only survived but thrived in the dog-eat-dog world of high society where half the people hated you for your last name, the other half feared you and everyone lied to you. Where you had to learn to rely only on yourself because family meant nothing and friends didn't exist.

Succeeded where Junior had failed.

Dani was strong but she was still a kid still a minor and still powerless against their father in more was than one and Junior was her older brother. The family-screw-up he may be but he knew he couldn't fail at this.

He just hoped Dani could hold out until he figured out a way.


	16. Chapter 16

Betrayal's Child; Suspicion

'JUNIOR! KID! WAKE UP IN THERE!'

Junior's head snapped up to find both Matt and Pete staring at him.

Pete rolled his eyes muttering something about having '3 boys not 2' and left to make a phone call leaving Junior with a very confused, very annoyed, slightly worried Matt. Who expressed his concern like only a true best friend could.

'The hell's wrong with you?'

Junior however knew Matt well enough to recognize the concern some might mistake for anger. He also knew him well enough to know he wasn't getting off easy. But he had to try didn't he.

'I… nothing man I'm fine'

'Junior' Matt began in a voice that made it clear he wasn't buying it.

Luckily-or at least he thought it to be, Pete came back into the room before Matt could keep up the third degree.

Junior looked up at the mention of his name and eyed Pete warily. He knew that tone full and well from when he glued his teacher's pants to the table, 'liberating' the horses at day camp and mattress surfing down the stairs of Davis Manor-second grade had been some year!

That was the tone people used for him when they really wanted his head on a stick.

But what had he done now? He'd been acting more r less like his usual self-but then again, that also had a tendency to annoy people.

He threw an anxious look at Matt before turning to Pete.

'Yeah? What's up?'

Pete fixed him with such a glare Junior froze on the spot. He felt like he was 9 and his father was coming at him-and he couldn't even explain why.

'I called the insurance company. Y' know, to make sure we were covered….'

Uh oh.

'Funny' he said in a voice that made it obvious he didn't find it funny at all. 'They told me we weren't covered and that I'd made a mistake'

When Junior said nothing, Pete closed the distance between them towering over him.

'Tell me Junior, did I make a mistake?'

'See it was more of a misunderstanding....' Junior said-he couldn't help it. He joked when he was nervous. And right now he might as well be a clown.

I knew this would come back to bite me.

'WHAT IN THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?!' WAIT I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE THINKING! NOTHING THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE THINKING!'

Junior didn't say anything. He couldn't. The resemblance between Pete and his father was too much. He wasn't even sure what was wrong with him. He'd had flashbacks of time spent with his father before but they'd never gripped him like this.

So he just stood there frozen in place and let Pete go off on him.

'DAMN IT JUNIOR YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF WE WERE CAUGHT WITHOUT INSURANCE?!'

'Dad' Matt tried to intervene but couldn't for the life of him find the words to get Junior out of this one.

As it was he didn't have to. Pete apparently having had enough of teenage boys for the day gave Matt a look that clearly said 'you handle it!' and stormed off.

'Your dad has his pants on too tight' Junior said trying to joke his way out of it once he was sure his voice wouldn't shake.

The look Matt gave him told him that was one joke too many.

'He's right Junior. That was your responsibility. You told us you were on top of this'

Junior rolled his eyes at him 'Why are you making such a big deal out of this. I'll get on it'

'This is a big deal! You just don't realize it because every time you get in a bind like this you ask mommy or daddy for a hundred-dollar-check' he said more sharply that he had intended to.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Matt wished he could take them back. He knew for a fact that, contrary to popular belief The Davis' lives weren't any easier because of their money-and he also knew that he was out of line saying this.

Junior was glaring now-well no that wouldn't be right, Junior never glared so much as he just gave you these wounded look. Which was worse. It was a nonverbal guilt trip thorn bushes and all.

'Junior' he said but the other boy cut him off.

'My mom's fallen off the face of the planet' he said resentfully-whether the resent was aimed at him or at Isobel Matt really wasn't sure. And then Junior's expression changed. It wasn't resentful but something else entirely.

'And my dad…'

He trailed off then and sat down with his back to Matt refusing to say any more. Choosing to stare at the ground instead. He wanted to tell Matt s badly it was eating him up inside.

Junior felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to meet Matt's apologetic look with his own haunted accepting one and no more needed to be said.

Matt felt and the concern he'd been feeling the last couple of days go up a notch. He suddenly realized just how tired and worn out Junior looked. He'd definitely been less energetic-of course being Junior there really was n way he could be MORE energetic but it was something else. Junior's eyes which had always been bright and quick to give him away had a dull defeated look to them that didn't belong there. There were dark circles under his eyes and his hair-which was messy by definition now basically defied gravity.

It was at that moment that he decided it. He would find out what was going on with his friend. After all, even the snake charmer's son couldn't act forever.

Could he?

'Why don't you come over to my place today? Dad's leaving today, won't be back for a while. Mom wouldn't mind and I know Dani has plans we'll catch a game watch a movie whatever'

He said it as a proposition even thought by this point they both knew Matt would tie Junior up like a deer and strap him to the hood of his car if he even thought about saying no.

'Fine' he said ''but I get to pick the movie. I'm sorry I am NOT watching any more lame flicks to spare your feelings'

Matt rolled his eyes but relented whatever Junior was going trough couldn't be that bad if he was still able to annoy him like he had for the past 16 years.

'Fine but I'm driving. You look like crap'

'But I always…'

"Junior!'

'Ok'


End file.
